


Untitled

by Kate



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/pseuds/Kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kat and Patrick have a frustrating problem, and find a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/gifts).



> Thanks to Miss Shai Perihawk for letting herself be enlisted to write dirty hot sex when I couldn't.

"We", Kat declared, storming into her dorm room and closing the door hard as soon as Patrick was through, "are cursed. Or maybe it's just me. Maybe my dad hexed me all the way from Tacoma just to make sure I never get to have sex ever again."

Patrick sprawled out on her bed, keeping a judicious silence and just patiently waiting her out. He knew Kat and her rants, and there was no real point interrupting before she was done. This time. It wasn't as if he could really even contradict what she was saying, and contrary to certain rumours he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"I mean seriously! First it's my roomie walking in, then it's yours, then it's Dad calling, Bianca calling, Bianca's boyfriend calling _you_ for some reason, your buddy thinking it was funny to let his dog in, the trashcan catching on fire, the _bed_ catching on fire, which I still maintain was your fault... So what", she demanded, finally swinging around and flopping down half on top of him, "are we going to do about it?"

Patrick considered this, then a slow grin spread over his face as he laced his fingers through hers. "I have an idea."

****************

Led by their entwined hands, Kat followed Patrick into the musty darkness. When he paused, she kept walking, running her hand up his arm for guidance. As he reached up for the pull-chain, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

Light filled the small space. Patrick turned around in her arms, hand moving to smooth her hair. "I know it's not-"

Kat kissed him. "It's perfect." She reached up to cup his cheek. "That door is locked with a guarantee it won't open for twenty-four hours. This is top-of-the-line nuclear bomb shelter material. The sixties say we won't be interrupted by World War Three."

"Well, that was the idea," Patrick says, only slightly sheepish. He leaned down to kiss her, running both hands up his arm to her face. He reveled in the smoothness of her skin.

Kat wasted no time, her fingers danced to the buttons of his shirt, attacking each one in turn. With that simple act of eagerness, clothes began to fall into puddles of fabric in a trail to the old metal bed, tucked into the corner of the shelter.

Neither of them expected the choking dust cloud when they fell to the mattress.

"Augh!" Kat coughed and swatted at the dust. "The HELL!? Am I NEVER getting laid again?"

"Oh no. I planned for this." Patrick stood and dug a sheet out of his bag. They laughed as they spread it over the ancient mattress.

"Only our luck would have us in a fall-out shelter, still being thwarted in our attempts to-"

Patrick didn't want Kat to talk any more. He had long since discovered that the best way to keep her quiet was to give her something else to think about. Kissing and groping seemed to do the job quite nicely.

Then it was soft skin, touched by lips and teeth. The hitch of breath let him know he was doing something right. His mouth followed his hands and small sounds encouraged him to continue.

But Kat was never one to lay passive. Her hip roll nearly brained Patrick on the cinder block wall, but she was on top and he forgot all about concussions in favor of her breasts. He started to reach for them, but she swatted his hands out of the way.

"No, my turn. I can't think when you touch me," she groused.

What could he do but grin like an idiot?

Or nearly swallow his tongue as she discovered a fascination with the male nipple. Long brown fingers tangled in blond hair as he lost himself in sensation, the whisper of lips, teeth, and tongue against skin.

For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

Then he slid his hand down her shoulder blade, over a buttock. He reveled in the goose flesh that followed his touch. He trailed over her hip to spread his fingers on her lower belly.

Kat froze, then looked up at him. Their eyes held as his hand moved lower and found slick, wet heat. She shuddered, eyes closing half-way. Patrick explored until he found that spot that made her squeak.

In retaliation, Kat slid backward until she bumped right up against the hottest and hardest part of him. She lifted her hips until he was in front of her, then took a firm grip. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Patrick almost didn't see it, as his eyes were nearly crossed. He managed a sharp nod, incapable of coherent speech.

She lifted her hips again and suddenly they were both in heaven, full and hot and wet and slick. She clenched her hands on her thighs, momentarily overwhelmed.

He moved his hand back to her lower belly and pushed and she felt him all over again, felt muscle move against flesh. She shuddered, rolled her hips, eager to feel more.

Then movement and sensation became the center of her existence. When he moved his thumb to caress her with each turn of her hips, she had to brace herself on his chest.

Sweat dotted his upper lip, dripped from his temple. He pulled her head down for a whimpering, shivering kiss. Then it was his turn for the roll, though he was a bit more conscious of her head.

He picked up the pace, pausing only a second when her nails nearly opened the skin of his back. He hitched one leg over his elbow, going deeper. Her voice turned raw, eyes squeezed shut in sensation.

It wasn't long before they both went up in flames.

**************

"So... I guess we broke the curse."

"Guess we did." Neither of them was moving much right now, in the afterglow, but...

"And you know something? That door still won't open for 23 and a half hours."


End file.
